gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Zombie
The Steel Horse, Liberty Chop Shop & Liberty City Cycles Zombie is a Harley-Davidson styled motorbike featured in GTA IV, made by Steel Horse and a variant of the Zombie is made by Liberty Chop Shop. Design Manufactured by Steel Horse and Liberty Chop Shop, the Zombie resembles a custom Harley-Davidson motorcycle with a rigid body frame, as evidenced by the lack of a separate rear suspension module. The engine is a chain-driven, two-cylinder V-Twin internal combustion engine with a manual transmission, as evidenced by the foot-actuated gear shifter. The Zombie has elongated "ape hanger" type handlebars, which make cornering difficult with the increased sweep caused by the handle arms. The Zombie is a favorite of The Lost Brotherhood biker gang. The Lost's Zombie, internally named "zombieb", is distinguishable by its "redwall" tires (compared to the conventional variant's whitewall tires), black rims, black panelings and frame, a custom gas tank with custom pin striping, an oversized carburetor on the right side of the engine, and a repositioned jolly roger on the gas tank lid. The Lost Zombies can be found in Acter, near Gracie Ancelotti's house, but are quite rare. Performance While able to reach a decent top speed, the Zombie's handling suffers due to the oversized front tire, and the bike is susceptible to oversteer. It can only do wheelies from high revs, and by transferring weight to the back before taking off. The Zombie has mostly good handling. Its speed and braking are superior to most motorcycles in GTA IV, compensating for its flaws. Notable Owners *Jim Fitzgerald *Lester Arnold *Jason Michaels Locations ;GTA IV * Usually spawns all over Middle Park. * Spawns when driving mostly any motorcycle. * Found near Acter, driven by The Lost. * Easily accessible in GTA IV during No Love Lost and No Way on the Subway, when the player kills members of The Lost, particularly Jason Michaels and Jim Fitzgerald. ;TLAD * If Johnny calls Clay, he will deliver this bike to him. Trivia * The default radio station in the Zombie is Liberty Rock Radio 97.8. * In the GTA IV mission No Way on the Subway, and in The Lost and Damned, Jim Fitzgerald is depicted riding a Zombie B. * The Zombie and the Hellfury are most notably the only "gang bikes" the player can ride in GTA IV. * The Lost paintjob can be sprayed on any Zombie in The Lost and Damned, But these don't have the modifications. * The Zombie is based on the Exile Hot Rod by Russell Mitchell. The only differences are twin headlights, a 'tribal' paintjob and the addition of a pillion pad to the Zombie. * In TLAD you can find Zombies with custom paint jobs more often than the plain-coloured version. * In the mission No Love Lost, Niko must chase down and kill Jason Michaels who is escaping from him. He is seen riding a Zombie. In addition, his Zombie's tires cannot be popped, making this one of the only vehicles in the entire game to have any sort of immunity. * Driving a Zombie in GTA IV will cause a Turismo to spawn more frequently. *The Zombie has a similar look to the Freeway in the 3D Universe games. }} de:Zombie (IV) es:Zombie fr:Zombie pl:Zombie Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Bikes Category:Choppers Category:Gang vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Steel Horse Category:Vehicles manufactured by Liberty Chop Shop Category:Vehicles manufactured by Liberty City Cycles